World 1: Redemption Vs Revenge
Work in progress Dana! Let me finish please. Unless you can sort our the breaks in the Characters bit for me without deleting anyone? Thanks This world is currently set in the November after the fall of Building 26. There are 2 common themes: characters seeking redemption for what they have done in the past and characters seeking revenge, usually on ex-workers of B26. Inevitably, there will be a clash between the two sides. In this world characters can only have 1 ability, like in Heroes itself. There are a small amount of "multies" (characters that have an ability that allows them to have more than one ability, such as Empathic Mimicry), which have to be agreed to by the world moderator before the user is allowed to role-play with them. This world is set to reasonably go along with canon from the show, but at the same time some alterations are allowed. For example, some minor or recurring characters from the show that had died were brought back by a character called Eve who had the ability to bring people back to life and create living beings from inanimate objects. Also, in this world it was more the negotiations between the characters and the Government that shut down Building 26, not the canon characters' actions in the show. History The first story arc of this world was titled Hunted, and it followed the characters through their ordeal with Building 26, the American Government taskforce that imprisoned evolved humans. The characters were thrown together as if by fate and together they rebelled, rescued their families and negotiated with the Government to shut down Building 26. Now the characters are trying to go back to their old life, or start a completely new one. The Carnival has yet to show an appearance, if it is to show one at all in this world. A more detailed history is to come. Characters Minor characters are not listed unless they are canon. A red asterisk after a name shows that the character is an evolved human. Main Characters Thomas Adams (Babyfaced Geek)* Dexter Lee (Babyfaced Geek)* Tooreru "Laurel" Juuri Kiryuu (Flickerflame)* Sean O'Brien (Flickerflame)* Sinead Connell (Flickerflame)* Eoin Connell (Flickerflame)* Adam Jones (Pippy)* Liz Jones (Pippy)* Theodore "The Vicar" Rose (Flying man)* Shakira Merbarak (Flying man)* Recurring Characters Jennifer Adams (Babyfaced Geek) Anthony Adams (Babyfaced Geek) James Macht (Babyfaced Geek) Joshua Harper (Babyfaced Geek) Marlon Bishop (Flying man)* Canon Characters Before using a canon character, check that no one else is using them. Main Canon Characters Betty* Elle Bishop* Monica Dawson* Paulette Hawkins* Alejandro Herrera* Maya Herrera Anna Korelenko* Eden McCain* Minor Canon characters Angie* Damon Dawson Nana Dawson Echo DeMille* Eric Doyle (aka Jason Tyminski)* Donna Dunlap* Manuel Garcia* Manuel's girlfriend (name unknown) Gina Lee Grigsby Harmon* Sanjog Iyer* Ando Masahashi* Rachel Mills* Leona Mills* Misha* Kimiko Nakamura Abigail Rains* Claude Rains* Sparrow Redhouse* West Rosen* Micah Saunders* Eric Thompson Jr Victor* Valerie* Volts Molly Walker* Alex Woolsly* Moderator The World Moderator for this world is Babyfaced Geek but we all call her C!